Return to Kananone High
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Taking place after the Green Green series has ended, Midori decides to break the time-space continuum for a second chance at love with her destined lover, Yuuske.


Return to Kanenone High

Note: Based on the slightly perverted anime (most of it is innuendo) series "Green Green", Midori escapes Reika's strict "time-space continuum" guidelines to be together with Yuuske again. As usual, the Baka Trio looks for ways to make their summer "memorable", and believe it or not, the 3 actually get lucky for once.

"A magical girl fears no snow or cold ! She'll wear mini-skirts in any weather !"—Mii

"Even in winter ?!"—Nono to Mii, Popotan

Chapter 1—The Girls Return

Ichiban-boshi, Bachi-guu and Tenjin were sitting around doing nothing when Yuuske came in to see how they were.

"Hey, how are you guys doing ?", Yuuske questioned, curiously, and then saw how depressed they looked. Even putting a sexy magazine in front of them didn't cheer them up.

"It's going to be another _long_ summer without girls.", Bachi-guu said, sadly, as he hung his head morosely. He began weeping bitterly.

"Bachi-guu, stop that…It's not like you guys to mope. Remember the ladies that came here last summer ? I heard they were coming back.", Yuuske said, with a huge smile upon his face. True, last summer had been as miserable and lonely as ever with his closest friends, but they had enjoyed learning and edifying themselves as human beings. Even being out in the summer sun, riding along old paths they had once traversed as young children had caused them recall their youths again.

"Don't even _joke_ about that, Yuuske. Last summer was the best summer of our lives, and if I do say so myself, I was _so _close to getting lucky. If you know what I mean.", Ichiban said, wriggling his eyebrows. He tossed his hair back and struck a cool pose.

"Oh knock it off, Ichiban. Why do you always have to boast ? I just miss my little Sanae…My precious Sanae…", Tenjin sobbed.

"Don't worry, Tenjin. Maybe she'll overcome her fear of you !", Bachi-guu answered, laughing heartily. Tenjin stared at Bachi-guu and his lower lip quivered.

"You can be so heartless sometimes, Bachi-guu.", Tenjin said, beginning to weep again. Yuuske groaned, and felt his anger building.

"Will you guys stop moping around for once ? I know this summer is going to better than the last. Possibly our best yet. Besides, we can all help each other.", Yuuske mentioned, in an encouraging tone after his anger cooled off.

"You're absolutely right ! And with Dr. Tanaka's latest field guide to women, this time I know I won't go wrong !", Ichiban said, striking another confident pose.

As Yuuske had said, the women had returned from their academy to visit Kananone once more. Summer had only just begun and the men had felt euphoria upon seeing the girls once again. Wishing upon their lucky charms for good fortune and praying to the gods to grant them favor in the coming days. Ichiban-boshi held his latest copy of Dr. Tanaka's book to his chest, praying his bible would lend him the heavenly power of conquest, or at least, a smooch from a girl. Bachi-guu rubbed a lapis-lazuli in his palms, chanting, and Tenjin's eyes went wide at the sight of his 'little sister' Sanae again. This time, he wouldn't be giving her carved bears to impress her, but an actual teddy bear that he had seen in one of the magazines that arrived to the academy from time to time.

Chapter 2—Breaking Time-Space Protocol

Midori watched curiously as she saw her love of long ago meeting the girls from the all girl-school for the second time.

"Is it crazy to say I still love him, even though I know our fate is sealed ?", Midori questioned, her green eyes becoming wet with tears.

"No, not at all, my dear. The time-space continuum is not something to be taken lightly. One wrong move and everything could be set off balance.", Reika said, while relaxing in a rather large bath. The warm water comforted her as she floated effortlessly on her back.

"You always say that Reika. What if I don't care about the continuum ? What if I just want my Yuuske to be happy again ?", Midori questioned, her fists clenched and quivering.

"I can do nothing to stop you, but you do realize he will not remember you from the last time until you kiss him.", Reika said, sinking into the water momentarily until she rose from the bath. She grabbed a white, fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. Approaching Midori from the side, she took her thumb and wiped her friend's eyes.

"Do be careful. Perhaps there is a way for you to turn fate in your favor, though I don't know how to do so myself.", Reika said, in a concerned, sweet tone. It wasn't like Reika to be so outgoing or genteel when Midori was so focused on seeing 'her Yuuske' again. It broke her heart to see the young woman so distressed, so instead of holding her back, against all her better judgment, Reika let Midori go. Opening the gates of time, Reika wished her friend luck and prayed that Midori's quest would be fulfilled.

Chapter 3—Hot Summer Nights

Long after studies had been concluded for the evening, Bachi found himself being flirted with by the bespectacled Arisa. He didn't have any desire to chat with her, let alone look at her, but the one creepy silent boy seemed happy to oblige her.

"Not you again !", she squealed as she fled from the long haired, freakishly thin skeletal student, never to be seen again. Wakaba then walked up to him, Togimura in her hands as usual.

"Hey, Wakaba !", he said, slightly cockily.

"Hello yourself, Bachi-guu. Did you hear there's a dance tonight ? We decided to put on a celebration of sorts. Our Sensei thought it would be better if we had more of a chance to mingle with you boys.", Wakaba stated excitedly.

"Wonderful !", Bachi said beginning to daydream of all the gorgeous girls in their yukatas.

"I hope to see you there, Bachi-guu. I was hoping I could have a dance with you. Well, I'll be seeing you !", Wakaba said, perkily as she ran off. Bachi nearly drooled seeing her breasts bouncing about like they did.

"Ah, pinch me ! I think I've died and gone to heaven !", he said to himself, but he knew that he would have to prepare for the evening if he wanted to score brownie points with Wakaba this time and not make a complete fool out of himself like he had during the test of courage. That was one painful memory he would rather not recall.

As soon as the Baka Trio changed their dress for the evening, Ichiban clutched his "bible" tenderly to his chest. It was the latest issue of Dr. Tanaka's "Guide to Wooing Women", and hopefully it would be his ticket to wowing the ladies this auspicious night.

As for Yuuske, he had been looking for a proper kimono and finally changed into it. By the time he had come to the auditorium, there was a girl there with short brown hair, a voluptuous frame, and green eyes. Strangely, she seemed familiar, and for some reason, he felt moved to talk to her.

Midori introduced herself, and the two began talking as if they had been destined to converse all their lives. She felt moved to kiss him, but knew now wasn't the time to do so until she had gotten to know him better. At least now, they were good friends, and that was what was most important.

Bachi-guu was getting his groove on with a rather limber Wakaba. Without saying much more, she had taken him by the hand and led him to her room. She showed him her collection of cacti and the famous Togimura.

"He mustn't think you are a threat. Usually, his spines protrude when he 'senses' such things.", Wakaba said. She suddenly felt so sleepy and rested in Bachi's arms. Bachi never would harm a woman, or take advantage of one while they slept. Gently, he carried her to bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful blossoming relationship…May it flower, may it flourish, may it never end.", he said, softly, and poetically. As he left, he crept back into the auditorium and was yanked up on stage to sing karaoke with the boys. Of course, he couldn't refuse. For the rest of the evening, he and the Trio sang angka songs until their throats were sore.

Chapter 4—Who's the Transfer Student ?

The trio couldn't stop talking about their unforgettable night in the auditorium. Ichiban had started dating Futaba, and not once had he gotten slapped or punched, so that was a plus. At last, Tenjin was able to make a good impression on Sanae and she wasn't so afraid of him anymore. They had been eating meals together and were good friends, but not dating as of yet.

"It's a great first step. It's the same thing with myself and Wakaba.", Bachi said.

"You…and…Cactus chick ?", Ichiban questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why is that so strange, Ichi ?", Bachi retorted, seeming bruised by his assessment.

"I thought you were more interested in Chigiusa-chan.", Ichi answered in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, aren't we all, man ? Hey, I'm not going to say I haven't had thoughts about a taboo relationship with her. But Wakaba, believe it or not, she's not so strange. Sure she likes cacti, but she's actually quite sweet and very beautiful.", Bachi said.

"Whatever steams your rice.", Tenjin added, with a chortle, patting his friend on the back. Soon, they saw Yuuske chatting with the new girl. Bachi went off to dance with Wakaba, per her request, but Tenjin and Ichiban asked him who the woman was.

"This is Midori. She just transferred today. Seems she'll be staying with us the rest of the summer.", Yuuske said.

"It looks like you two are already so palsy-walsy. Tell me, is she good in the sack ?", Ichiban questioned in his ear. Yuuske turned beet red and the question and fired back instantly.

"That is none of your business, and just so you know I'm still a virgin !", Yuuske yelled, much to his chagrin. Everyone just shrugged it off. There was a Para Para dance party going on and no one even cared to be honest. Tenjin and Ichi were swept away in the never-ending wave of Para Para, and then back to their quest of impressing the women that they admired so much.

Chapter 5—Love Conquers All

The Baka Trio had had fortune shine upon them that evening. Each young man had the privilege to sleep in the same room as their current object of affection. There was no sex involved, since last year they made the vow to remain virgins until they were legally married. They weren't as open to admitting that they were virgins like Yuuske had been (even if that _had_ been a mistake), but they held onto this fact as if it were buried treasure.

The summer was moving by quickly and the guys knew they would have to say goodbye to their girlfriends soon. Incidentally, this depressed them terribly but they knew that they would see them as soon as they graduated from the academy. It would be a huge culture shock when they entered the "real world" outside of the secluded so-called "paradise" (and in many respects, it really was, in all actuality), but at least then they would be closer to the women they loved and they could carry on meaningful relationships with them. If the cards were in their favor, perhaps marriage would be in order someday. But as the men knew, marriage was serious and they had to be prepared for that next step up in their lives.

Yuuske felt as if Midori was a long-lost sister to begin with when he had first met her, but as he came to know her better, he knew he had deeper feelings for her. He couldn't quite explain it but it seemed that he had remembered her from before. Of course, such a thing would be impossible unless reincarnation actually existed within the realm of possibilities. Wrapping his mind around that concept caused his temples to swell a bit, and rubbing them calmed the throbbing.

"You seem quite pensive. What's the matter ?", Midori questioned, as they walked past some of the ancient shrines located within Kanenone's walls.

"I know this is going to sound utterly bogus…but it seems we're connected somehow.", Yuuske stated, honestly.

"We _are_ connected, Yuuske. You and I were once lovers long ago in times long past…", Midori said, without thinking much about it. Those words from her lips seemed to comfort him, and he was drawn ever closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time, kissed her.

Instantly, all the memories from the past flooded into his mind. Momentarily, he lost his footing, forgetting where he was. It was strange now considering where he was and what time frame he had to work in, but he knew what Midori had come back for.

"I realize you're breeching Reika's protocol. But like you I think we can make this work !", he said, gently as he held her in his arms protectively. She felt as if truly, love would conquer all no matter what fate had in mind for them both.

Epilogue 

Summer had come and gone much faster than the boys would've wanted it to, but many of them had been able to start meaningful relationships. Some of them had even gotten lucky with the women of their choice, but being the gentlemen they were, didn't boast about it, nor see their girlfriends as objects. Granted yes, the lovemaking had been good, but they remembered the time they spent with their lovers, the precious moments spent with friends, and the countless nights spent on the beach under the stars, savoring smoothies, and popsicles and shaved ice until the early dawn.

Yuuske had felt as if no time had passed when he had met Midori for a second time. It had seemed their bad fortune had come to an end. They were more in love now than they had ever been in the past, if that was possible. Yet, time had a funny way of mending all things in that manner. Sad thing was she was leaving, just like the rest of the girls were. The final dance of the summer had ended and they would be saying goodbye the following day.

Yuuske made his final day with Midori memorable. They walked throughout the forest, hand in hand, chatting about days long past and the future they looked forward to. The walks here and there around Kananone were horribly short and before he knew it he was saying goodbye to her as his hand slipped from hers. Quickly, he drew her close and kissed her lovingly.

"We will keep in contact, my dear. I will never forget our time together.", Yuuske said as Midori left him with another sweet kiss and that gentle floral fragrance that remained within his heart eternally.

"Looks like our Yuuske is now a man !", Ichiban said, slapping his friend on the back hard.

"Hey, it's nothing like that. I'm not like you, Ichi. And I hope for your sake, you used protection or something.", Yuuske said, blushing hotly.

"For your info, I did.", Ichi responded, flipping his hair arrogantly. Truth be told, he hadn't gotten lucky with Futaba, but he _had_ kissed her.

"He really didn't you know…neither did we, but we did get kisses !", Tenjin whispered.

"I thought so…I'll let him go with it. Why not ?", Yuuske said, as he listened to the guys boast about the faux sex-capades. It was rather amusing to listen to, and something that never grew old. He would definitely see Midori again, even if they could only converse through letters at the time. As soon as school ended, they would be brought together, and perhaps, have the chance to live out their days happily. At least for the moment, their letters kept them close through the power of words and the love uniting them across the distance. That too, held true for every member of Kananone who had been bitten by the fuzzy love bug.

The End


End file.
